moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Dragon Tales
Narenda (205 rok n.e) Ognisko znajdujące się na środku małej, pustej przestrzeni mieszczącej się w okręgu otaczających obóz i siedzącego na ziemi smoka drzew zaczęło przygasać, a Serek z trudem utrzymywał przytomność. Panowała już mroźna noc, która przeszkadzała Quintowi. Nienawidził tych pór, zwłaszcza okresem gdy liście o zmienionej barwie spadały z drzew na ziemię pozwalając tym samym by wiatr pozwolił im podróżować po świecie. Gad tylko ziewnął przemęczony dzisiejszym dniem. Skupiając resztki swojej uwagi dorzucił jeden z wielu leżących nieopodal jego, pociętych pazurami kłód. Trzymając w rękach mocno nadgryziony kawałek schabu, którą zdobył przy okazji ubicia jednej ze świń farmera mieszkającego około 2 kilometrów od miejsca w którym aktualnie znajdował się Serek, zdobył się na ostatni kęs mięsa, a następnie zaczął rozdrabniać znajdujący się w jego pysku przetworzony produkt. Gdy tylko upieczony surowiec znalazł się w jego żołądku, przetarł pysk dłonią by pozbyć się niepotrzebnych śladów po jedzeniu. Odpoczął chwilę, by zaraz wstać i skierować swe kroki do zbudowanego prowizorycznie schronienia przed deszczem. Położył się na grubej, zbitej warstwie liści i nawet nie zorientował się kiedy zasnął. Serka obudziło głośne mlaskanie i rozdzierające uszy śmianie się w wniebogłosy. Zdenerwowany smok że ktoś przerwał jego sen zobaczył jak mężczyzna o głębokich brązowych oczach i bujnej, wręcz zarośniętej czuprynie odżywia się upolowaną przez smoka zdobyczą. To był wystarczający powód by podbiec do zaskoczonego mężczyzny i jednym celnym ciosem złamać mu nos. Brązowooki wydał z siebie jęk bólu i czym prędzej złapał się za organ chcąc zatrzymać krwawienie, nie reagując na fakt że stał nad nim rozwścieczony do granic możliwości czarny smok, który gotów był mu zajebać jeszcze raz, w razie gdyby nie podał dobrego wytłumaczenia dlaczego samowolnie zaczął zżerać jego zdobycz. Kaszub dla pewności zaszedł od tyłu obcą mu osobę i kolejnym ciosem wykonanym za pomocą kija pozbawił nieznajomego przytomności, którego przywiązał do drzewa znajdującego się po lewej stronie schronienia, w którym serek miał samowystarczalne łoże. Nieznany z imienia mężczyzna zaczął powoli odzyskiwać przytomność, a cios jaki otrzymał był przyczyną towarzyszącego mu w tej chwili bólu rozsadzającego mu czaszkę. Brązowooki zamrugał oczyma by dostosować wzrok do światła dziennego. Pierwszym z wielu obrazów jakie przed sobą zobaczył był pakujący jedzenie do wykonanej z oprawionej skóry worka smok. Delikatnie się poruszył i to wystarczyło by zwrócić na siebie uwagę gada. Quint wyszczerzył kły i stanowczym krokiem podszedł do schwytanego człowieka. Czynnością jaką podjął się Serek było uderzenie tuż obok głowy nieznajomego wykonane ściśniętą pięścią. Mężczyzna tylko przełknął głośno ślinę i spojrzał w bijącą z oczu bestii nienawiść. - Kim jesteś i czego tu szukałeś? - rozległ się smoczy głos skierowany do osoby z którą właśnie toczył konwersację. - Jestem zwykłym pustelnikiem, który podążał za zapachem pieczonego mięsa. Przepraszam za naruszenie twego leża, smoku. - Odparł mężczyzna drżąc ze strachu. Nie miał pewności czy istota, z którą akurat miał przyjemność rozmawia go nie zamorduje i nie zje go po upieczeniu jak tamte zwierzę. Reakcją smoka było mocne westchnięcie i odsunięcie się od uwięzionego. Kaszub usiadł naprzeciw niego, a dokładniej po drugiej stronie zgasłego parę godzin temu ogniska i zaczął wpatrywać się porażającym, zimnym wzrokiem w brązowookiego. - Naucz się kłamać. - Odparł Serek delikatnie się uśmiechając do siebie, czego mężczyzna nie zauważył. Ból głowy mocno wpływał na jego widzenie. - Kim NAPRAWDĘ jesteś i czego tu szukałeś? Bo nie sądzę że to przypadek że „pustelnik” akurat zdołał znaleźć mnie pośród głuszy. Chyba się że mną zgodzisz, nieprawda? - Dopowiedział i znowu zaczął patrzeć na niego. Złodziej, bo tak inaczej określił smok złapaną przez niego osobę, znowu poczuł na sobie chłód bijący z oczu bestii. - No dobrze, skoro takie jest twoje życzenie. Nazywam się Narenda Horokeu i jestem zielarzem. - Powiedział spokojniej, choć wciąż jego dłonie trzęsły się co nie uszło uwadze gada. Quint się zaśmiał najgłośniej jak mógł płosząc ptaki z okolicznych drzew. Reakcja Czarnego smoka zaskoczyła przywiązanego do drzewa mężczyznę. - Przepraszam Cię, po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do rozmawiania z ludźmi, a zwłaszcza z osobami znającymi się na zielarstwie. Jako że jestem ciekawskim smokiem to mogę dowiedzieć się czego szukałeś na tych ziemiach? - zapytał smok kończąc wypowiedź. Z oczu smoka biła już spokojna aura co uspokoiło brązowookiego. - Szukałem jakichś podstawowych ziół na maść przeciwbakteryjną i nie mogłem nic znaleźć, aż poczułem wszechobecny zapach mięsa co nasyciło burczenie mojego brzucha. W swojej głupocie poszedłem za aromatem i właśnie tak znalazłem się tutaj. - zakończył Narenda. Serek tylko kiwnął głową wstając. - Jak daleko stąd mieszkasz? Mogę Cię podrzucić jeśli chcesz. - powiedział kaszub odwracając się w stronę leżącego pod jego nogami rozszarpanego worka. - Nosz kurwa. - Krzyknął zrezygnowany. Narenda tylko się zaśmiał z sytuacji jaka przytrafiła się smokowi. Mimo że był 3 zabójcą rasy z której wywodził się jego nowy znajomy, to musiał dopełnić swój obowiązek. A żeby to zrobić, najpierw musiał się wydostać. - A właśnie – oprzytomniał smok po krótkotrwałym rozpaczaniu nad utraconą zdobyczą. - Jestem Serek. - Powiedział odwracając się w stronę Horokeu’a. - Więc… mogę prosić o uwolnienie z więzów? - zapytał człowiek głowę przechylając w bok – muszę iść za potrzebą. Quint westchnął. Z jednej wiedział że powinien dać mu odrobinę prywatności w takich sprawach, z drugiej skąd miał mieć pewność że nie ucieknie? Podrapał się po karku i do głowy wpadł mu naprawdę dziwny pomysł. *************************************************************************************************** - Czy to naprawdę będzie konieczne? - zapytał Narenda z nutą rozczarowania w głosie. - To że znam Cię dopiero od 10 minut nie znaczy że od tak wolno Cię puszczę. - Powiedział Serek znajdując się 3 metry nad swoim rozmówcą. Brązowooki tylko westchnął dłonią łapiąc się za zamontowaną na jego szyi prowizoryczną obrożę. - Trochę ciasne. - Nie marudź. Ciesz się że w ogóle żyjesz. - Powiedział Quint pociągając nietypowo długim bo aż 5-metrowym sznurem od obroży. Narenda tylko westchnął i czym prędzej udał się w ustronne miejsce, a dokładniej mówiąc to za drzewo. -'' Pieprzony smok… Jak tylko znajdę sposób by się wydostać z tej jebanej obroży to od razu zacznę się nad nim znęcać jak on nade mną. - ''Powiedział w myślach „zielarz” rozglądając się na boki. - Skończyłeś już? - krzyknął smok zniecierpliwiony. - Chciałbym ruszyć dalej i Cię tutaj zostawić na pożarcie. - Ta, jeszcze chwileczkę – odpowiedział równie krzykiem co jego znajomy. Miał mało czasu. Wiedział że im będzie dłużej zwlekał tym szybciej Quint przyjdzie sprawdzić co się z nim dzieje. Zamknął swe oczy i całe swe skupienie przelał w otwartą dłoń by po chwili jednym ruchem przeciąć linę, a drugą zniszczyć obroże na jego szyi. Smok szybko zareagował. Podlatując zza drzewo zaczął obrywać rzucanymi przez uciekiniera kamieniami które głównie miały zdezorientować gada. I owe kamyki swój cel spełniły. Zdenerwowany Kaszub zaczął zionąć ogniem na oślep przy okazji podpalając najbliższe drzewa i krzaki. Narenda widząc będącego pod furią smoka szybko wymyślił spontaniczny plan, który polegał na ucieczce i szybkim obezwładnieniu Quinta. Zamrugał oczyma i czym prędzej zaskoczył wroga swoją bezcelową ucieczką. W końcu i tak by został doścignięty przez gada. Jedyną zaletą dla fałszywego zielarza był fakt że Serek nie posiada aż tak dobrego refleksu, zwłaszcza w gęsto zarośniętych terenach leśnych. Mężczyzna wiedząc że jest ścigany przez bestię zaczął szukać i obmyśliwać plan na zasadzkę aż wpadł na jeden pomysł. Szybko postarał się zniknąć z zasięgu wzroku gada. Quint westchnął tracąc swoją zdobycz z pola widzenia. Na węchu nie mógł polegać. W lesie było niebywała ilość różnorakich zapachów kończąc od wydzielanych przez owoce wonie czy kończąc na śmierdzących kupach zwierząt. Na jego nieszczęście wiedział że jego ofiara mogła nasmarować swoje ciało jakimś zapachem by ukryć swój normalny smród, który przede wszystkim przebiłby się do nozdrzy gada. Ze słuchem było podobnie. Tylko zamiach woni czy zapaszków problemem były tutaj grasujące po całym lesie zwierzęta tłumiące kroki człowieka. Jedyne co zostało to obserwowanie z wysoka i szukanie ewentualnego miejsca kryjówki mężczyzny. Priorytetem Narendy było uspokojenie się. Towarzyszące mu zdenerwowanie nie ułatwiłoby mu rzeczy, której chciał się podjąć. Siedział z zamkniętymi oczyma przez 5 minut. Gdy tylko poczuł jak jego oddech równoważy się, a bicie serca zwalnia do normalnego tempa spokojnie przeniósł się swoją świadomością w zaświaty z którego to znalazł ducha władającego przede wszystkim lodem. Otworzył swe oczy i przed sobą zobaczył zjawę z którego wydzielał się złowrogi mróz gotów pozbawić wszystko i wszystkich dookoła życia. Jednak na chwilę obecną był pod kontrolą reinkarnującego się faceta. Quint szybko poczuł bijącą niedaleko od jego aktualnego położenia złość, która najchętniej zostałaby wykorzystana w walce. Czym prędzej zanurkował w powietrzu i wylądował na drzewach, które po prostu uległy złamaniu od ciężaru gada. Gdy tylko powstały w wyniku nagłego wylądowania o ziemię smoka pył opadł, Quint zaczął czym prędzej kierować się w stronę nienawiści. I to była najbardziej niebezpieczna rzecz jaką mógł zrobić. Gdy tylko znalazł brązowookiego i towarzyszącego mu ducha lodu połknął ślinę. Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z duchami, a tym bardziej nie miał zdolności która byłaby idealna kontrą na tego rodzaju przeciwników. Wbrew Narendzie, który raczej spodziewał się natychmiastowej ucieczki ze strony gada, ten wyszedł mu i jego duchowi na spotkanie twarzą w twarz. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Czuł że walka którą zaraz stoczą będzie bardzo łatwa, a powodem był lewitujący duch przed facetem. Lodowy upiór był jednym z najsilniejszych dusz znajdujących się w świecie zmarłych. Quint mógł jeszcze się wycofać, jednak ten wybrał walkę. - No, no. Muszę Cię pochwalić. Nie sądziłem że jesteś na tyle nierozsądny że staniesz w szranki z duchem. - powiedział Horokeu śmiejąc się pod nosem. Quint nic nie odpowiedział. Czym prędzej zionął ogniem w stronę tej dwójki, jednak na drodze płomienia stanęła tarcza z magicznie wytworzonego lodu odpornego na podstawową umiejętność gada. Odpowiedzią na atak bestii było wystrzelenie najpierw 4 wielkich sopli, które przebiły się przez łapy smoka utrudniając mu poruszanie się. Serek tylko wydał z siebie cichy jęk bólu i już miał ruszać dalej, gdy owe sople znajdujące się w jego ciele zaczęły się rozrastać po nim, aż do szyi. W rezultacie Quint utracił możliwość poruszania się. Duch lodu już miał zadać zabójczy cios, gdy on i jego przywoływacz zobaczyli jak przed uwięzionym w lodzie smoku powstaje dusza znana zarówno jemu jak i Kaszubowi. Była to dusza najpotężniejszego arcymaga w dziejach historii. - Blakłud… - wyjąkał mnich podchodząc do duszy przyjaciela. Reakcją ducha było głośne, siarczyste przeklniecie. - Serek, dobrze się trzymasz? - zapytał z troską w głosie mentor bestii. Smok tylko kiwnął głową i po chwili stracił przytomność z powodu odniesionych ran. - Myślę od czego by Cię zacząć opierdalać Narenda. Od tego że atakujesz mojego przybranego syna, mojego ucznia i zarazem przyjaciela? - krzyknął Blakłud. - Ja… nie wiedziałem, przepraszam – odparł zmieszany obecną sytuacją reinkarnator. Mag tylko westchnął i czym prędzej przejechał dłonią po pysku gada. - Zrób dla mnie przysługę i weź go zostaw w spokoju. Już wystarczająco skrzywdziliśmy Jego. - powiedział Arcymag wyraźnie smutny, ale zaraz dodał. - I tak ta rasa już jest wymarła. Po co mamy przykładać do śmierci ostatniego przedstawiciela? - Bo tak nam nakazuje Honor Smoczych Zabójców, Blakłudzie. Nie zapominaj że sam byłeś smoczym zabójcą. - odpowiedział wyraźnie zdenerwowany brązowooki. - Wiem i nigdy za to nie odpokutuję, jednak ocaliłem Jego. On stał się moim synem, a ja jego rodzicem. Mimo że wytrenowanie jednego smoka nie jest w ogóle pokutą to jednak cieszę się że to akurat on przeżył ten jebany exodus. - Odpowiedział mag. - I co w związku z tym? - Zapytał mistrz Przemka. - Po prostu… Mam prośbę. Zostaw go i więcej się nie ujawniaj jako Smoczy Zabójca. Zrób to ze względu na naszą przyjaźń. - Odpowiedział przybrany ojciec Serka. Narenda tylko kiwnął głową. Jeśli przyjaciel prosi go o taką rzecz to chyba nie może odpowiedzieć przecząco. Głównie że wzgląd na długotrwałą przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi. Szybko wycofał ducha do zaświatów, tym samym powodując że magiczny lód okalający ciało i te które spowodowały rany zniknęły. W efekcie smok wciąż nieprzytomny upadł na glebę. Blakłud był wyraźnie zadowolony ze spełnionej prośby ze strony przyjaciela i tego że jego przybrany syn miewa się dobrze, chociaż gdyby się spóźnił to to wydarzenie skończyłoby się w inny sposób. Narenda tylko zapytał: - Dlaczego serek? - Bo ten mój syn lubił zza młodu wpierdalać oscypki w naszej rodzinnej wiosce. Kryształowy Półwysep Początek W służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości Wyrocznia Zapach świec i kadzideł mieszał się w powietrzu tworząc dla nieprzyzwyczajonych do tego rodzaju rzeczy odór, który ulatniał się przez szczelinę w wejściu do dość sporego jak na standardy namiotu. Przed jurtą stała Alaire Crystal i służący już od czterech lat temu królestwu smok. - Rozumiem, że zaciągnęłaś mnie tu w dość ważnej sprawie? - spytał Quint ziewając. Jego przyjaciółka obudziła go dość wcześnie twierdząc że "jest sprawa do załatwienia", ale Serek nie miał bladego pojęcia o co jej chodzi. - Tak, minęło już wystarczająco czasu odkąd zacząłeś być naszym atutem i wraz z mężem uzgodniliśmy że pora byś przeszedł coś na kształt próby krwi, która sprawi, że zostaniesz moim osobistym ''Strażnikiem. ''Powinieneś się cieszyć. Niewielu dostąpiło zaszczytu zostania gwardzistą rodziny królewskiej. - odrzekła elfka śląc pełen ciepła uśmiech w jego stronę. Quint tylko westchnął i zatykając łokciem nozdrzy wszedł do środka wraz z dziewczyną. Wnętrze namiotu było oświetlone przez gargantuiczną ilość świec i kazideł. Aż go zastanowiło że jakim cholernym prawem ten namiot jeszcze nie spłonął. Dym szczypał go w oczy, przytrzymanie wewnętrzną częścią łokcia nosa niestety okazało się na tyle nieskuteczne, że gryzący zapach zmuszał Quinta do kichnięcia. A to z kolei zazwyczaj kończyło się spaleniem czegoś lub w gorszym wypadku kogoś. Alaire z kolei założyła chustę zasłaniającą większą część jej twarzy. Oczy schroniła zaś za zaklęciem przez co miała doskonały widok, mimo unoszącego się w powietrzu dymu, na całą sytuację, która miała nastąpić. Trzecią a zarazem ostatnią osobą będącą wewnątrz namiotu była klęcząca elfka niewyróżniająca się niczym specjalnym od pozostałych ze swojej rasy. Jedyny wyjątek stanowiła opaska zasłaniająca oczy, tak przynajmniej podejrzewał Quint. - Dobra, wiem że jestem istotą posiadająca niesamowite pokłady magii, ale nie sądziłem, że wasza kultura obejmuje korzystanie z usług wyroczni. - powiedział Quint szeptem, chcąc uchronić się od dostania dymu do jego pyska. (C.D.N) Zakończenie Blakłud Króliczki Piekło Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures